iiafandomcom-20200214-history
Bombay Badonkadonks
About The 6th member of the original IIA model were the French Guillotines and their owner Ms. Ross. The Guillotines struggled to consistently have offense in Season 1, and it hurt team as they finished 11th in the League. At the end of the season, the Guillotines moved from France to the Outback to become the Australian Didgeridoos The Second Season wasn't much better than the first. Offensive production went up, thanks to rookie Raging Bull, but defensive stability went down and the Didgeridoos finished 10th in the League. After 2 consecutive poor seasons, the Didgeridoos finally put together some stretches of good play, finishing 6th in the league with 31 points and making the playoffs for the first time. They also had the best offense in the league between Raging Bull, Ward "Waffles" Stef, and rookie Reggie Oduya. They were eliminated in the conference semi-finals by the eventual champions, Cunsansus City. After the seasons end, Ms. Ross sold the franchise to Mr. Patel. He has renamed the franchise the Bombay Badonkadonks. The franchise finally reached the mountain top in Season 4. Top Offense again, and made it all the way to the Casanova Cup Finals. Unfortunately, the team lost to the Iceballers, but a lot of talent remains. Bombay became the only the third franchise in IIA history to make it to back to back finals in Season 5, but this time it ended with a better result. In a dramatic 3rd and final game, Bombay defeat the Nunchucks to win their first league championship! Season 6 was another strong season for the Badonkadonks. The made the playoffs and advanced to the semi-finals, but it ended there with an upset loss to the Ice Chickens. Coach Marvin M. Martian- Wing Coach- Bonus to players in the 2nd and 3rd Slot (Skill can't be increased above 5) Roster 1st Forward: Garland Blankenship- Monaco- 4- Low * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers: 2, 4, 6, 9 * 34 Goals in Career 2nd Forward: Reggie Oduya- USA- 5- High *Entering 5th Season *Current Skill Level: 3 **Numbers: 2, 4, 7 *70 Goals in Career *14 Career Shot Blocks *55 Career Amazing Saves 3rd Forward: German Ruotsalainen- Finland- 4- High * Entering 4th Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers: 2, 3, 7, 8 * 59 Goals in Career * 19 Career Shot Blocks 1st Defenseman: Batu the Lemur King- Madagascar- 5- Low * Entering 3rd Season * Current Skill Level: 5 ** Numbers: 2, 4, 6, 7, 9 * 59 Career Goals * 1 Career Shot Block * Season 5 Finals MVP 2nd Defenseman: Jamie O' Neill- Canada- 3- Medium * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers 4, 5, 8 * 3 Career Shot Blocks * 20 Career Amazing Saves Goaltender: Nicjo Johano- San Esperanto- 2- Extremely High * Entering 5th Season * Current Skill Level: 2 ** Numbers: 8, 9 * Career Amazing Saves: 54 * 9 Goals in Career Bench Players Darrick Strong- United States- 1 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 4 Three Gnomes in a Trenchcoat- Florida- 1 * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 1 * Numbers: 3 Cristobal Belmonte- France- 1 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 1 * Numbers: 5 Retired Players Rockhopper Penquin- Antarctica- 1- Extremely High *Played 2 Seasons in the IIA *9 Goals in Career Dez Mon- Jamaica- 4- Medium *Played 2 Seasons in the IIA *26 Goals in Career William Djanbo- South Africa- 4- Medium *Played 3 Seasons in the IIA *43 Goals in Career Opa I'chaim- Isreal- 2- Low * Played 3 Seasons in the IIA * Career SV%: 78%, Career GAA: 3.50 Raging Bull- Sioux Falls Tribe- 5- Medium *Played 4 Seasons in IIA *101 Goals in Career *Season 2 All Star Ward "Waffles" Stef- Belgium- 5- Extremely High * Played 5 Seasons in the IIA * 96 Goals in Career * 27 Career Amazing Saves Baghiddid Jiayitta- India- 2- Low *5 Year Career *12 Goals in Career *1 Block in Career *69 Amazing Saves in Career Vladimir "Vodka" Tschikovsky- Russia- 5- High * 5 Year Career * 135 Goals in Career * 9 Career Blocks * Season 2 All Star * Season 4 Top Goal Scorer (34 Goals) * Season 4 League MVP